Maliya's Memories
by Thin Ice
Summary: Someones broken into Vorador's mansion, claiming to know everything about his past, as well as Kain's. Apparently as old as Janos himself, this mystery Hunter has found her way into their history and then perhaps, their hearts.


Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Kain nor do I own Vorador, Raziel, Morpheus or Janos for that matter. But...but I do however claim ownership of Maliya...damn it!

Shadows swept around the young woman's form as the sun finally fell behind the hill to the west. Maliya let out a slight sigh, missing its warmth she pulled her forest green cloak tighter around her trying to chase off the cold. Tugging up the hood she tries to shake the feeling of being watched as much as she can, keeping her mind on the task at hand. The mansion gates were visible through the trees now, so she wasn't _that_ far off from her destination. Flicking her stormy sea colored eyes from side to side she kept her senses as clear as she could, trying to figure out if she was actually being followed, or just paranoid.Dancing lights catch her eye and she looks back to where she had been walking, the stone walls now rising up in front of her like huge in-moveable monstrous beings. Two lanterns clutched the wall on either side of the pointed arch, guiding the way into the court yard.

Standing in the shadows for a moment Maliya over looks the stronghold which she is supposed to penetrate in one night. The center court yard is amazingly intact, two rectangular pools stretching down either side lining the walk way to the spiraling stairs that lead up to the raised porch. In each pool stand pillars, two on either end with twin serpents twisting around them as if to get a better look over the land, the other two, which stand between the larger ones, give the statues their footholds. Strong, able men with outstretched wings seem to stare down on Maliya as she creeps past them. This place is an inner court yard, meaning that walls with walkways lead up to either side of the door, trapping anyone whom does not enter. It made the only points of entry the front door and the gate through which she had just passed, unless you scaled the walls that is. Getting the strongest urge of being watched now Maliya whips around to stare back the way she came, swearing under her breath as she finds no one there. She'd gotten this urge more often lately, and it was beginning to make her feel most uneasy.

The rain gently fell on the hood of her cloak, dampening the fabric so it trickled against her body like a wet sheet. Her clothes were still dry however, the slightly baggy workmen's pants held to her waist by a thick leather belt. Her shirt remained feminine, skin tight and made of black leather with bits of cloth, making sure not to get in the way of her weapons. Looking towards the front door Maliya sighs and seeks another way in, just walking in themain entrancedoes not seem to ensure success. Slowly turning her gaze to the left she smirks in finding another archway, tucked into the underpass of the walkway near the base of the stair case. Walking over she passes through and after a short walk through a cobble corridor, finds herself thrown into a massive garden. Seeming to be dug into the rock itself the garden if protected by large walls of natural stone, a winding, beaten path leading off to her left after a stair case and green house like structure. Yet standing in front of her is a Stonehenge like monument circling a fountain of a weeping woman whom holds a glowing staff like a rose to the side of her face. The house rises up to her right and a window looks out upon the garden giving Maliya an idea. Jumping to the broken pillar of the raised stone circle she walks around the platform to the side closest to the window and jumps, catching the edge of the pane with her fingertips. Lifting herself up she takes hold of the glass and pushes it aside, slipping inside while taking care to shut her point of entry afterwards.

Pulling back her hood Maliya reveals long impossibly red hair, dark and rich it spills from the cloth to hang down her back stopping at her waist. Her tanned skin glows slightly in the dim light and she chuckles looking about her newest surroundings. A large uplifting hallway meets her eyes, softened with rich red carpet fit for a palace. The walls are adorned with carvings and pictures of pure elegance. Walking down the corridor Maliya suddenly stops and looks forwards before springing an inhuman distance up into the rafters were she wraps her cloak around her once more, using the darker shadows to her advantage. As soon as she is fully out of sight two men come around the corner where she had just stopped.

Long white hair spilled down the first mans back coming to an end with a small ponytail holder. Tanned and ancient skin stretched over very well built muscles. Above his golden eyes his skull seemed to point up like a crown giving his face an etched look. A red sash cut across his bare chest like a large wound, flowing over his right shoulder to drop to about mid lower leg. Another strap of red came over his left, then one more around his chest under his left arm as to hold the cloth there. The three pieces of cloth met just above his heart, pinned to one another with a golden amulet of a spiral and two strangely placed circles. Leather covered his lower body, tightly held there by thigh armor plates and metal boot like covers for his strangely shaped feet. His pants dipped low to just above his groin as if half oval had been cut out of them. Two golden straps came over the gape which bared all of his prefect build, fitting into the lines of his abs. Over his cloven hands slide a moveable metal or cloth, matching the color of his upper garment, giving the impression that his claws were always dipped in crimson. Metal wrist guards reach from the tops of his knuckles all the way up to just below the bend of his arm were the red material took over again showing up for about another two inches. As he spoke to his comrade two large fangs came into Maliya's sight, although she had already known who he was, this made it very clear.

"I shall see you later on then Vorador?" the white haired Vampire asks stopping their walk for a moment. The even stranger looking man next to him nods and chuckles.

"I'll be in the First Spear room Kain if you need me. I must catch up on some important reading." Both men nod and say their goodbyes, walking in different directions down the hall. Maliya waits for Kain to pass by and studies the symbol on the back of his sash, knowing it all too well. As their footsteps retreat Maliya turns in Vorador's direction, hopping soundlessly to the next rafter in pursuit of him. As he comes back into sight Maliya stops for a moment, watching him enter an adjacent chamber. Dropping to the floor she shakes her hair free of her face and takes hold of the elegant door handle, making sure to pull her hood over her features as so not to be recognized. Turning the handle she steps in as quietly as possible, letting the door softly click shut at her back. Standing very still she stares in aw at the room that now surrounds her. Maliyaholds on a raised platform, a set of curving stairs leading down on either side. Two chairs sit next to the railing of her current station. In front of the staircase is a long rectangular black marble table with at least ten chairs. To the left is a huge set of windows that look out on another inner courtyard, a stone balcony just beyond that allowing you a better look if you stepped outside. On her right a fire blazed in a bloodstone fireplace. Over it hung a portrait of a woman's face, long black hair shimmering in silver light, her pale blue skinned face lined on the sides with black scars. Straight forwards from the table stood a statue of that woman apparently. Her green wings out stretched as if she were about to launch herself from the ground, her cloven hands clutching out at the air as if something were missing from her grasp.

At the table with his back to the fire sat Vorador, his skin a rich green, matching Maliyas cloak perfectly. Large bat like ears protruded from the top of his head, leaving him with no hair, his dark eyes scanned the page of the book his form bent over with great interest. His clothes were a bit more, concealing than Kain's. A red over coat with very broad gold trimmed shoulders covered his white shirt. The over coat being sleeveless let the white spill down his arms and sink into black cuffs that came to the bend of his arms, much like Kain's armor. A heavy golden crest sat in the center of his chest just below his strangely shaped chin. It seemed to be a four clawed goatee'. Black pants stretched across his legs and fell down into black leather boots which were casually crossed under his chair. He did not look up from his reading until Maliya set her hands on the table, standing on the other side. Vorador did not seem surprised, and Maliya knew he had heard her enter, but his smirk unnerved her a bit on the inside.

"You've done well to get this farlittle one, most of your kind don't make it past the front door." Maliya smirked under her hood, knowing Vorador thought her a man instead of a woman because of her appearance. She deepened her voice just to keep the illusion.

"I'm not so easily dispatched, Vorador." The ancient Vampire chuckled and stood from his seat staring into the darkness that hid Maliyas face.

"I'm not surprised you know my name, most that are trained by the Sarafan hunters do." Maliya let a long chuckle roll from her lips.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not one of the Sarafan hunters. Nor do I ever wish to be trained by them." Vorador perked a brow in surprise.

"Then why are you here? If you do not wish to kill me, why risk your life by breaking in? Or are you just a demented thrill seeker." Maliya could tell Vorador was trying to distract her and was growing tired of their little chat, so to speed things up she chuckled again and tensed for her next move. As Vorador blinked and went to speak again, Maliya tossed a steel spike his way, clipping his ear the instant his eyes very fully closed. Vorador becomes surprised having not seen her move.

"You have quiet an arm on that frail frame of yours human, if that's what you are." Maliya smirks again and gives a nod.

"Let's just say I'm highly skilled on my part." The vampire chuckles at her words and disappears from sight.

"Let us see how skilled you really are then." His voice seems to echo from all around and Maliya sighs, jumping over the table to retrieve the stake from the fire place. As she looks about she turns her back to the door for a moment, only to turn back around as it clicks shut.

"Damn, their both here now." She whispers quietly and jumps onto the table top, drawing a long blade from under her cloak, apparently from behind her back. Something blurs towards her and she's taken onto her back, her body slamming into the table top to skid slightly on the smooth black marble. She finds her own blade against her throat and Kain on top of her holding her down. Growling Maliya thrusts a knee into Kain's gut and pushes up against the blade but to no avail. Kain remains holding her down and she just ends up partially slitting her own throat. Laughing Kain smirks and looks down to her bloodied throat before sinking his fangs in. Maliya struggles to breathe until Kain tears his head back his eyes wide, breathing a bit too heavy. Closing his eyes he shakes his head and wipes his face with the back of his hand. Vorador, whom is now standing beside the table were Maliya was looks to his friend a brow perked in concern.

"Kain?" Vorador makes his name a question, when he does not respond he raises his volume slightly. Kain had dropped Maliyas blade to the right of her head, as he pulled back he went on to show that the hood had fallen away from her face revealing her a woman. Not only that, but as they both watched, the slit flesh of her neck began to heal over, leaving only blood to show she was even wounded.

"Kain, what happened just now?" Vorador moves a bit closer to Maliyas head so he can see Kain's face. Kain answers after a moment of thought.

"It was her blood; the taste is overwhelmingly addictive and potent." Both vampires look down at the woman whom seems to be asleep or unconscious underneath Kain.

"I don't think our little would be assassin is as human as she appears Vorador." As Vorador moves around to his original side of the table Maliyas eyes flicker open, looking to the vampire on her waist she growls and pulls her feet up surprising them both as she slams the heels of her boots into the table top, forcing it to crack and fling her and Kain forwards like a catapult. Kain, in an attempt to keep from toppling completely over springs from his position and jumps into the air heading for the ceiling, leaving Maliya to fend for herself. Hitting the railing of the in-door balcony she first entered from Maliya turns and jumps to land on her feet before the huge glass windows putting them to her back. Vorador remains motionless as the table falls back to the ground in front of him, his eyes never leaving Maliyas form.

As he goes to attack her Maliya meets him head on with a midsection tackle thrusting him into the wall, a hand on his throat holding him still. Looking into his eyes she smirks and speaks as he raises a hand to thrust her away.

"Hear me out Vorador; trust me it will be worth it in the end. I know all about you. How old you are, where you were created, and more importantly _who_ created you." Vorador raises his brows in surprise, Kain who was creeping up behind Maliya stops dead in his silent footsteps.

"Your master was the oldest of the ancient Vampires who ruled over the pillars, Janos Audron." She lets the name roll off her tongue like it was supposed to and smirked.

"I'm impressed, not many know so much about my past as you do." Kain takes another step forwards and Maliya looks to him giving Vorador the chance he needed to use his Telekinetic abilities to shove her backwards and over the table into Kain's open arms which quickly close around her and hold her at bay. After a few moments of struggle Maliya falls silent, a glare set on Voradors face. Vorador walks between the gap in his table and stands in front of the two, his eyes fixed on Maliya.

"I know you are not human, either that or you just have the advanced ability to heal rapidly. Either way I want to know who told you all of this about me, that and how much more you know." Maliya smirks and shakes her head.

"You won't get your answers just by asking, sorry Vorador; I have a sort of bargain to withhold. Torture me all you want, I have made sure I am not so easily broken." Kain lets out a long rolling chuckle that vibrates against Maliya's back.

"That depends on which way you understand us."

Suddenly Maliya shuts her eyes and grits her teeth as if in pain, thrusting her head back into Kain's shoulder. Kain looks to Vorador who perks a brow as if asking _what did you do._ Kain, looking a bit accused shakes his head no, for he had done nothing to harm her. Maliya suddenly spins Kain around to face the windows, her eyes fixed on the sky. Kain notices this and follows her gaze to see the rain clouds have cleared enough to show the moon, full and shimmering in the black starless sky like a ghost. As Maliya's eyes bleed to an emerald like green with specks of gold Kain smirks once again and chuckles, watching the change.

"Vorador, it's amazing who can come knocking, it seems our confusing captive is a shape shifter." As Kain speaks Maliyas head falls forwards, her eyes catching a bit of light and reflecting gold. She slowly seems to go limp in his arms and Kain becomes a bit confused, but does not loosen his grip. Maliyas skin begins to crawl under his cloven hands and he perks a brow. A low, cat like growl rises from Maliyas throat and she whips her head backwards connecting it with Kain's face. At the force of her blow he staggers backwards and she tears free of his grip, running at the window, shattering it as she jumps through. She'd gone over the edge of the balcony when they had finally caught up to her. Leaning on the railing both vampires watched the black slinking shape of a panther run towards the garden, its body bleeding into the shadows themselves. Vorador smiles and watches Maliya before turning to Kain.

"Like us, she must feed. When she has hunted she will come back to the fountain for a drink, the swamp water around my house is poisoned. My wells are drugged with a sleeping agent. All we have to do is wait for her return." after finishing Vorador turns to leave, walking through the shards of his window. Kain however remains; looking to the direction to where Maliya had gone. Tossing a glance over his shoulder he finds Vorador gone, more than not to replace his window and table. Hopping over the balcony railing Kain decides to follow Maliya on her hunt, perhaps for the thrill of it.

Maliya crouches low in the grass, her tail gently flicking at the end, hidden between two large trees she watches her prey graze silently in front of her. Having had jumped the stone walls around Voradors garden she wandered farther into the swamp in search of better prey. She'd found it in a large buck, the one who's 8 pointed head was now lowered to the ground as it picked up what grass it could find. Letting the tension build in her limbs Maliya tries to smirk, the feeling of it all pleasurable in the most unexplainable way. Leaping from her hiding spot she catches the buck off guard and lands on its back, her paws on its shoulders and hind legs. Wrapping her jaws around the back of its neck she jumps to the side, ripping its head at an odd angle.

A loud cracking noise comes to Kain's ears and he zones in on it, transporting himself to a tree above Maliya and her prey. Watching her bring the deer to the ground he smirks and tilts his head, the sent of blood drifting into the air as she slices her prey open and begins to feed. Resting against the trunk of the tree he is in Kain watches Maliya devour her kill with amused eyes, licking his own fangs to find a trace of her blood. Savoring the taste he looks back down after a few moments to find the deer almost completely gone. Maliya leaves the clearing drenched in blood, letting the scavengers have the rest, her hunger sated.

As she drops back into Voradors garden she pads over to the only fountain and climbs into it, rolling around the wash her fur clean, at last standing in the overflow from the top to get the spots she hadn't reached. Setting clean claws on the cold cobble stones Maliya takes her fill of the water and goes to shake her fur dry. As she stops her vision spins and she has to stagger to keep her feet. Kain, having been un-seen nearby, slowly approaches. After spotting him Maliya slashes at his shins, catching one of his boots and sending sparks from her claws on contact before falling onto her side at his feet unconscious.

I woke in an all too familiar chamber, I realized it was the one I had escaped from earlier, only now the window wasn't shattered and I was chained to the top of a table, one limb connected to each corner.

"She's awake." Came from a chair next to my head and I looked upwards to find Vorador staring down on me with a smirk that didn't quiet put me at ease. Tugging firmly on my restraints I growled and found them heavy silver cuffs, connected to chains about half an inch thick. Vorador chuckled again and patted my arm.

"Pure, thick silver child, you won't be getting away this time." Kain stood close to my head, hovering over me like a bird of prey while Vorador moved to the other side of the table, his back now to the glass pains.

"What do you want from me?" I asked looking to Vorador, trying to ignore Kain who was watching my every move.

"I myself want to know how you know so much of me. Who has been feeding you these scraps about my history, I know I myself haven't told anyone that much about my past or my creator, so how do you know?" Vorador set his hands down on the table next to my left leg and stared me down. I didn't turn away from his gaze.

"As I told you before, they do not wish to be spoken of as to raise your hopes. And my names Maliya, not small child or anything else." I shook my head and laid it back on the table. Vorador shook his head as well and let out a regretful sigh,

"Very well then, Kain help her along." Kain at Voradors words walked over to the mantle of the fire place and picked up one of many daggers, which I realized, were my own. Watching as he moved towards my right leg I had an idea of what he was about to do. Kain admired the blade for a moment before taking it firmly in his hand and thrusting it into my thigh, all the way through until it met with the table top on the other side. I let out a loud cat like scream, arching my against the immense pain for with my blades all but one were silver, I carried the weapons of my own demise. Soon I opened my eyes again and smirked to Kain who perked a brow in surprise. Vorador nodded again and Kain took up another one of my daggers, repeating the process only with my left leg this time. I screamed again and staggered to breathe, cursing in a language that they seemed to understand. As Kain walked up towards my head with another dagger I growled at him.

"You lived a privileged life Kain. Raised by an aristocrat family in Nozgoth's high society until one night you were murdered by assassins outside a pub after being turned away when you asked for a drink." Kain's eyes flickered with anger as I spoke, "You were created as you stand now by Mortainouse, the Guardian of Death. One of the Circle of Nine. After killing your assassins you met with Ariel at the pillars learning that you had to destroy the corrupt to save the land and find a so called cure for your Vampirism. That is when you found the Soul Reaver." I took a shaky breath and he waited for me to continue for some reason, "Against the words of our friend over here," I nodded to Vorador, "You became involved with Human events, ending up in a war which you did not want. Using A time streaming device, you went into Nozgoth's past and killed Prince William the Just who would become the Nemesis, the apposing side in hope of stopping the war before it started. When you came back you found that you and Vorador were the last vampires left. Mobieus is desperately hunting you both down to rid the land of your so called plague." I growled the last words and Kain had had enough, plunging the spike into my upper arm. Screaming again I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes to glare into his golden orbs. As the blood slowly pooled around me I let out a slow sigh, knowing I was on the verge of too much blood loss. My voice was a bit weaker as I spoke to him again.

"It's Mobieus you should be destroying, not me Kain. You are not the only one who wants his blood, trust me on this. You are not the only one who would love to watch him die at your hands, to feel his life slip away and his eyes fade of light knowing you were the cause." Kain steadily kept my eyes. I could see him comprehending everything I told him, images to match forming behind his eyes. My blood kept seeping from me, pooling in a complete oval around my form. It sopped into my hair and clothes making me feel wet and sickly weighed down. Both vampires took a deep breath, one after the other and looked from the crimson to my wounds. I could tell they both had rising bloodlusts and were becoming very interested in me. Vorador talked trying to ignore it,

"How is it you know so much of us Maliya?" I struggled to keep my eyes open, I'd lost too much blood and now my body was trying to make more, the wounds were slowly healing over the silver so it was the pain that kept me coherent. Kain smirked down on me and I glared the best I could at him.

"This name you should know well, Janos Audron." Both of them chuckled and Vorador shook his head,

"Do not try and lie to us child, my master has been dead for 500 years." It was my turn to smirk,

"This is very true Vorador, but can you not smell a lie? Yes, I have spoken to your master. His soul still haunts the retreat he once lived in, awaiting to be called back to its body. He was very surprised to see me, but eager to talk to some one having been alone all those years." Both vampires seemed to understand what I was saying, "But that is not were I got all of my information from." I closed my eyes my mind flickering in and out, "Memories trickle into my mind like there is a leak in my sanity. My dreams are like a vision of someone's past and present." I looked to the ceiling as I kept going, "My creation, my birth was so very long ago, I knew Janos as a child," I turned my gaze to Kain, "I saw you Kain as you once were, human and pure, I watched you die at the hands of the assassins and smirked as you burst from your Crypt years later, your eyes searching desperately for your killers, your bloodlust un-sated and in control of your actions." I then looked to Vorador, "I looked on as you learned your first trade as a blacksmith. If you have not already noticed, you yourself are the crafter of not only my weapons, but Kains. You sweated and pounded away on the Soul Reaver, the very blade on his back now. You willingly came to Janos's call and accepted the Dark gift with open arms to keep the vampire race alive." Kain reached a hand up to the hilt of the sword he so proudly carried across his spine. Looking to each other both men seemed to gain a little more respect for the other. Kain then looked to me as I sighed, my body finally gaining strength.

"Maliya, my child, either you are older than you appear, or you pertain knowledge through some sort of channel." He moved down so I did not have to strain my vision to see him, setting his hands on the table he absentmindedly placed them in my blood. "You could hold powers you do not yet know of." At his last words he looked to Vorador who nodded and widened his eyes as if realization had just hit him around the head and shoulders.

"Kain, she could be one of the lost guardians. Not of the Circle of Nine but of the Ancient race." Kain nodded to Vorador and seemed thoughtful.

"That would explain a lot wouldn't it."

"Yes, yes it would. There has to be some way for us to break her mind." I started and Vorador chuckled putting out a hand to calm me, "Not in that way Maliya, my meaning would be if we un-locked your mind, your true powers should come forth. It would not mentally harm you, trust me. We would not want to do that, not now anyway."

"Oh that's comforting, thank you." I said sagging back down to the table. Hissing in pain I realized I had re-opened the wounds. The silver was finally taking affect and I went limp, my eyes dimming slightly. Both vampires noticed and looked to one another before beginning to tear the daggers from my body. I wasn't even strong enough to scream at that point, I just winced and felt my mind pulling away from me.

"Kain, she's fading fast, there's too much silver in her blood for her body to keep itself alive." Vorador said, watching my body begin to shake.

"Then we'll just have to remove as much as we can Vorador." Kain looked to his friend from across the table and they both nodded to one another, I barely heard their words. Vorador moved to my left leg, placing one hand at the knee the other at my waist to hold me down. Kain moved up to my head, all I could see was him now, my vision was lined with black until I fully shut my eyes, just concentrating on my breathing and heart. I felt their fangs though. Vorador's sank into my upper thigh, Kain into my neck on the left side. He was on the right side of the table so he had to bend over to get a clear shot. I gasped but left my eyes shut, the pain was fleeting.

I could feel them draining my life away, like all the warmth in my body was being sucked into theirs. Except my life was like a poison this time and needed to be taken. I whimpered and laid there unable to do anything to stop them. They seemed to approve as they fed, making slight noises as they swallowed. Vorador pulled back first, gasping for air like it took effort to pull his fangs free. He turned away from me and began to straighten himself out. Kain remained at my throat, his draws getting stronger as if to steal not only my blood but my soul. Vorador turned around and became worried about my life.

"Kain, she will die if you continue, although she heals rapidly I don't believe she will live to sate your full hunger." At Vorador's words Kain's eyes open and look to me. Slowly, reluctantly, he withdraws his fangs and watches the wound heal over with an un-satisfied gaze. Vorador chuckled,

"You were right Kain, her blood is to be treasured." Kain nods and smirks,

"We should keep her here until we can find a way to break her mind." Vorador smirks and nods his head, turning slightly away as if to head for the door.

"Kain, could you please take to her one of the spare rooms? I am going to head for the library for obvious reasons." Kain crosses his arms over his chest and sighs nodding his head again.

"Trust me Vorador; I shall take care of her." Vorador disappears, leaving Kain to un-shackle a now unconscious Maliya and take her up in his arms. Fazing them to a different surrounding Kain lays Maliya's blood soaked form on a four poster bed. Noticing her eyes flickering he realizes that she's awake and quickly disappears to give her the privacy that was intended. Sitting up in her bed Maliya takes a long breath and lets it out, her eyes wide as the memories of the resent events flying through her mind. Cursing under her breath she growls and looks about. The four poster bed is in the center of the room. Sitting on the black silk comforter she perks a brow turning her head to take in the full picture. Two red wood dressers and one mural with a mirrored backboard stare back at her. A glass bedside table sits in-between her and the richly curtained door that apparently leads to a patio or balcony. Dark blue carpet meets her boots as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. The walls in-casing the carved furniture is painted black to deepen the shadows of the night. A few oil filled lamps hold to the walls, casting a dancing soft orange around. Stepping to the doors she pulls them open to find she is staring out on the forest, its darkened greens and many shades of black matching the room's interior. Fireflies burst to life the darkness around the trees like small explosions as they moved along. Coming back in the double glass doors Maliya searches for a bathroom to find it on the other side of the bed behind an oak door.

A bloodstone tub brought a small smile to her face. With one lion's head at the bottom as to fill the tub and another some ways above it to spout like a shower head, what more could a girl ask for. Soap maybe? A few seconds later Maliya had the tub filled with steaming water, sinking into it's warmth she sighed heavily and let her body relax, the sent of herbs floating about on the mist that filled the room. The tub was deep enough that she had to sit straight up to keep her chin above the surface, chuckling Maliya let her body slide against the warming stone until she was laying completely on her back at the bottom, gentle bubbles coming from her nose.

After using the facilities to their full extent Maliya has scrubbed her clothes and let them dry hanging in the bathroom. After searching the closet she found something to her liking. A black leather corset like shirt with long gaping sleeves and a pair of tight leather pants, she kept her boots though, and apparently while she was in the tub some one had dropped off her weapons, laying them out on the mirrored dresser as if to display the silver. Now leaning against the balcony, staring out at the land Maliya let her hair drip dry in the wind which had suddenly picked up, closing her eyes while enjoying its gentle brush. Her mind wandered to what had happened in the spear room. She does not notice Kain as he appears and watches her remember, his voice stirs her from her thought, causing her to jump as she realizes he's there.

"Your memories are quite interesting, almost as hellish as my own." Kain walks forwards to set his cloven hands on the railing, his face turned to stare outwards from the house. Maliya smirks and sighs, doing the same, her eyes following a lone firefly.

"Yes, they are almost as bad as my dreams. That's should I dream at all." Kain lets out a sigh and nods,

"At least you have dreams child, be thankful for that." She turns to look at him her voice empty of all mocking,

"Are you to say, Kain, the Sion of Balance misses dreaming? Even if it's only an illusion?" He chuckles and nods his head,

"At one point, I might have regretted losing them, but now I do not know if I can." Maliya gently lays a hand on Kains shoulder,

"You still have emotion's Kain. I saw it in your eyes just a few hours ago." Kain slowly looks to her hand and Maliya realizes what she'd done. Quickly going to remove it she's caught off guard by Kain as he grabs hold of it and places it over his heart, looking to her seriously.

"Tell me what you feel Maliya." Still a bit surprised Maliya lays her palm flat on his chest.

"You have..."

"No heart beat." Kain finishes for her, but Maliya shakes her head and remains defiant.

"Just because you haven't a heart beat does not mean you cannot _feel_ Kain. I saw it in your eyes back there, even if you can only feel hate or pain, it's still there." Warm power ripples down Maliya's arm plunging into his chest. She slowly smirks as Kain gasps. The power spreads across both of their bodies and Kain becomes defensive.

"What are you doing?" It was more of a demand than a question, causing Maliya to laugh.

"It's no magic Kain; it's my beast, what causes me to feed. What whispers in the back of my mind every time I get the chance to kill or shift. It's what pulls from my body when I go on a hunt." The power increases and swallows them both on a rush of scalding force, their eyes locked Maliya smirks and Kain widens his eyes as his heart takes a forced beat. Laughing Maliya feels it begin to pulse normally under her hand. Kain struggles to breathe as her blood rushes through his veins, sending not only her memories but his own and Voradors across his vision. Maliya smirks and sighs as her own heart tries to tear out of her chest, threatening to re-shape her body into her other form. As Kain seems to clutch for air Maliya speaks softly, yet her voice carries a bit of command.

"Intoxicating isn't it? To feel your heart thrumming from your chest, to actually have blood running through your veins at a normal pace, pushing life into your limbs?" Kain calms his breathing and smirks at Maliya, his hands coming to rest on her upper arms, gently gripping them.

"Yes, yet my heart beats for only certain reasons Maliya. That is your blood, your power, your beast, your hunger and my own for revenge, our hates for the same reasons as well." Maliya's eyes widen as Kain leans down and forcefully presses his lips upon hers, his fangs pressing against her soft skin, just ever so slightly drawing blood. As she relaxes she presses her lips back against his with equal pressure, forcing a few droplets to form. As Kain licks them away Maliya's power flares forcing Kain to draw back in surprise. Suddenly he smirks, a thought passing through his eyes.

"Wait here for a moment Maliya; I must speak to Vorador about something important." At that he disappeared into a cloud of bats, leaving Maliya alone on her terrace. Vorador looks to Kain as he appears in the center of his library, a brow perked at the smirk on his face.

"Kain, what have you to be so smug about?" Kain chuckles and walks to the table were Vorador is sitting, books in piles around him.

"I have found a way to break Maliyas mind." Vorador nods.

"As have I." Kain tilts his head in interest,

"Really now, lets hear yours then." Vorador seems to jump at the chance to explain.

"You see, it would only take a force of energy and her assistance to accomplish it." Kain nods his head in understanding and smirks.

"My idea was slightly different but yours is a bit more convincing Let me hear more of it." Kain had decided against his idea because of its content. As he walked through the garden with Vorador, listening to him explain how to accomplish their goal he locked it away for another time, pondering when to spring it upon Maliya alone. After they had decided Kain headed back to Maliyas room to find her asleep in her bed cuddled around the many pillows that had been supplied. Smirking Kain walked over to the left side of Maliya reaching out a hand to shake her awake. Before his hand touches her skin she snaps awake, drawing a dagger out from under the pillow her head had been resting on to push it against his throat. Kain freezes then laughs.

"Nice to see you're awake." Kain says normally, Maliya smirks and lowers the dagger.

"You breathe too heavily." Standing up straight Kain chuckles and holds out his hand.

"I need you to come with me. It's of great importance." Maliya nods and takes Kain's hand, stepping out of bed. Kain sets both hands on her shoulders and they disappear, rematerializing in Vorador's library. Vorador stands looking out the window at the moon which is still full. As Kain walks towards him he turns around, whispers are exchanged between the two and then they both turn on Maliya, each walking towards her with a smirk. Maliya holds her ground, looking up to each of them with a perked brow. Before she can speak, Kain is behind her holding her arms in place while Vorador remains within her line of eye sight. As she struggles to get free Vorador cups her face with both his hands, causing her to freeze in mid motion.

"Maliya, you must trust Kain and myself for the time being. Although this will cause pain it will not kill you, no matter how it might feel." Maliya seems to understand but doesn't look to happy about it. She remains still under Kain's hands and closes her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"Now think Maliya, concentrate on the memories that seem to drift into your mind, and try to get to their source, where are they coming from?" Kain's voice is soft and she slowly nods to show she's trying.

I gently leaned my head forwards and let my mind relax, after a few moments I did not feel Kain's arms or Vorador's presence. I was left to float in a black oblivion of thought. I opened my eyes, but I was now inside my head, my body left behind. A cold swept over me and I let out a staggered sigh, hugging my arms to my chest to keep warm. I could see my breath as I walked forwards. I felt the ground under my boots but could not see it. I walked for what seemed half an hour before a glimmer of light caught my eye. At first I though it nothing then as I headed towards it I found myself in front of a door.

" Kain," I was actually speaking now, but my physical bodies eyes remained closed, " I've come to a door with a strange lock, I have never seen this before as many times as I have searched myself. Why does this change now?" Vorador answered my question.

"It comes now because you are aware of it Maliya. You did not think of such things before you came now did you?" I shook my head slightly,

"I did, yet I kept the thoughts of it at the back of my mind, I had too much to do to worry about them. I thought them only delusions."

"Good, now we can help you. Brace yourself Maliya, this will more than likely hurt." I barely felt hands on my shoulders, what I did feel was his power surge. My mental word lit up with a lime green as he forced his energy into my chest. It seemed to embrace my heart then travel up my throat into my mind. A few seconds later I was used to the sensation. Looking myself over I found my chest glowing with his power, it traveled down my arms and pushed against my fingertips, making it feel as if my skin were trying to tear away to let the power flow through. Gritting my teeth I growled and hissed, bracing myself against the blackness were there seemed to be a wall. Suddenly red swirled around me, sending a scalding heat over ever inch of my form. I let out a gasp and heard Kain's chuckle. have…at least warned me…you bastard." I got out between gasps. I bet he was smirking. His power however had not come directly into my body and had to find a point of entry. Perking a brow I watched as it seemed to draw back and float in the air. Before I could react it flew towards me, plunging into my chest. I was knocked off my feet and away from the door. Hitting the ground I cried out in pain and sat up trying to breath around the ache. As it subsided I got to my feet and walked towards the door again. This time to lock made sense to me; a hand print was molded into the silver. It glimmered with a strange blue aura. I debated on whither or not to touch it.

"Maliya," Vorador's voice seemed to echo from all around, "Un-lock the door, you have the power, now use it." My chest ached as my heart beat shot for the roof, from my right shoulder to my finger tips snaked both of their energies, both keeping their own colors, only now they twisted like serpents around my skin. My own energy joined in, coiling through the center, radiating a ghostly blue. Reaching out I set my hand in the slot provided, grabbing hold and turning it to the left until it stopped, triggering a mechanism I could not see. Suddenly a crack split the darkness above and below the lock, making its way up until I could barely see it, the tear at the bottom rushed into the ground creating a loud gun shot like noise. Crouching to keep my balance as the ground began to shake I kept my eyes on the cracks as they grew to the sides, light beginning to pour from them. I felt the urge to walk forwards but drew back instead.

"Give into it Maliya, trust me." It was Kain this time and I sighed.

"Alright, then I shall see what's in store." Running forwards I met the crack head on as it finally shattered blinding me completely until all I could do was feel. Flames seemed to dance across my skin in waves, sending pain like a searing reality into my mind. My physical body sagged suddenly and both of them caught me at the same time, bringing me back to my feet, gently placing me on a rounded table next to the one Vorador was using for his research. I heard panes of glass shattering and felt the shards cut into my skin, especially my back, it all wanted to head for my back and chest. My soul seemed to finally tear from my body, brining a scream from my throat before the floating numbness set in. A wave of energy spread from my physical body, pushing both vampires backwards suddenly, slamming them into separate parts of the room.

A light emitted itself from my body and I opened my eyes to find it fading. I was back in the library, above it all. Lifting my hands I found them the same, except during my mental ordeal my claws had pushed forth, as had my fangs and lower teeth. Turning my head I caught a glimpse of myself in a window. My body was slightly different, slimmer yet well built. My hair and eyes had remained the same, so did my skin, yet out of my back protruded a pair of demon like wings. Gracefully structured and bat like. Stretching them outwards I let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good, like a release long awaited. As my feet came to rest on the tabletop I spotted Kain in a corner, staring at me with amused eyes. Vorador was still un-burying himself from a pile of books for he had been cast into a large book case. When he was finally able to stand his eyes widened as he took me in, especially my wings. Little pricks of pain covered them for a few seconds and as we all watched they sprouted red feathers matching the color of the candle flames that were lit on the surrounding walls, they spread over my wings like water. Stretching them fully once again I smiled and closed my eyes. The action was so easy to perform. Stepping off the table top I chuckled letting my shoulders relax. Both of them came forwards at once like they had done before, only now, a bit slower. I moved forwards a bit so they could circle me. Vorador stayed in front of me, looking my wings over as Kain made it to my backside, gently setting his hands on the main bones that held my wings to my back. Turning my head sideways I smirked slightly.

"Don't do to me what you did to Raziel, I will not be as weakened as he was from the pain, trust me." Kain let out a slow chuckle before I stretched my wings outwards again. Vorador smirked and nodded in approval. Kain's voice came from behind.

"Vorador, come here for a moment will you?" Vorador moved to Kains side and I perked a brow, going to lower my wings.

"Keep them spread for a second more Maliya." Holding them up I nodded and cracked my neck. I felt them pushing my hair to the sides and became un-nerved.

"Just what are you two doing back there?" Vorador answered.

"You are whom we believed you to be Maliya. After all those years of searching, she just drops in on us like this." Kain laughed as they came into view again. I lowered my wings and folded them to my back were they sank back into my body, sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I felt lost and ignorant. Kain spoke up this time.

"You, Maliya are indeed one of the lost ancient guardians. The symbols and scars across your back explain it all to well.

"What scars, a symbol?" My questions seemed to amuse them, Vorador moved over to a wall and grabbed the mirror that was hanging there, cracking it in half he handed half of it to Kain and moved to my back. Kain jumped up onto the table I was once on, holding his half above my head to show Vorador's half which was reflecting my back. I gasped as my eyes straightened out the image.

In the center of my shoulders, brushing the base of my neck was a circle, much like the one on Kain's chest only a bit stranger, that and a lot bigger. It was a complete spiral with no circles to stop it, this time it was a huge star that's points stuck out slightly from the binding of the circle. Two wisps of scar tissue curled up my neck and lead into my hairline which we had pulled over my shoulder so I could see. On my lower back two sets of claw marks criss crossed starting on each side from my last rib to the waist line of my pants were they stopped at jagged points, creating a checker board like affect. A spear wickedly curved connected the spiral and ended in the center of the claw marks, in the center of its hilt just below the binding was the mark of the beast, a pentagram. It was all blackened scars, like someone had poured ink into them while they were healing and the skin kept the color.

"My god….their…beautiful..." I seemed to surprise them both with my words.

"I see scars as showing you survived, sorry gentlemen if it's UN lady like. And these," I motioned to the mirrors, "Are not only a show of survival, but of artwork, like a brand." As they lowered their mirrors and Kain jumped from his perch I turned away from them to walk to the fire place, hugging my arms slightly from the cold. My shirt was torn at the back but the front remained in one piece, I was very happy I wasn't topless in front of them. It wasn't that I didn't trust the boys, it was the fact I wasn't a full time nudist. They seemed to understand and let me have my space, going on to fix the broken shelves of Vorador's book self and replace the books. As I came back up to speed I helped with the last few, although they did not realize it. Using my newfound Telekinetic abilities I lifted five books from the ground and set them on the top self. Bidding them goodnight I left for my room, taking the corridors that I remembered. As I came to my open door I chuckled and closed it after walking in, leaning against the wooden frame as my body slumped suddenly. As my vision returned to normal I walked towards the bed, kicking off my boots before jumping in and cuddling up under the sheets. Pulling off what was left of my shirt I brought my bra from the bathroom and slipped it on. The black material was a perfect cover for everything, sports bras were now like that. I'd cut it and sewn it myself. Letting my body relax I sighed and let my mind drop into the dark abyss of sleep.

When I woke that late the next afternoon I walked out onto the balcony, still in only my bra and pants. Leaning both hands on the railing I sighed and smiled, my eyes searching the land below. As a cloud of bats stirred behind me I chuckled and looked back to find Kain looking me over with hungry eyes, he had not fed after the un-locking last night and was weak.

"Kain, you fool, why have you not fed! You of all people should know what that costs, what it can do." He seemed very amused about my worry.

"Don't worry yourself so much Maliya. I've come to you for just that reason." I realized what he was implying. Turning around to fully face him I widened my eyes, pressing against the railing, my hands still on it as he moved forwards. I struck him in the chest and then the face but as I went for his throat he caught my hand, a smirk on his lips.

"The three major attack areas in any type of training, the chest," His free hand brushed the cloth of my bra, "the face," It then slowly moved upwards to tip my chin as if lifting it up, "And at last, the throat." Pulling my hand behind my back at a painful angle, Kain pinned the hand that I was steadying myself with to the balconies stone railing, pressing me fully up against it with his body as he sank his fangs into my neck at the left side as before. Crying out I hissed in pain for a moment before it was gone, replaced by his rough sucking. He brought the sensation to the edge of pleasure and pain. One instant it would send pain into my nerves causing me to grit my teeth, but within another the strongest wave of shivers would run my spine, bringing my skin into tight goosebumps. He was purposely doing this to me for some reason, what that was I had no idea.

As my strength wavered he let my arms go to press his hands into my back, one in the center of my lower abdomen, the other in-between my shoulder blades, one of his claws coming close to his lips as he fed, bringing my form tighter against his, his mouth clamping down even more. As his draws became rougher I let out a whimper and shut my eyes, letting my hand dangle limp on the railing, the other clutching his side. After a few moments longer Kain tore back from me, his lips painted red with my fresh blood. As I fought to steady myself he cleaned himself up, going to help me stand after a few seconds. I could tell by his eyes he had met his full quota in blood.

"You are quite filling Maliya." I laughed and shook my head before catching him in the face with a quick punch, regretting it a bit afterwards.

"Thank you Kain, next time, please ask before taking." He smirked even more moving his jaw as if to straighten it.

"Have I ever done that in the past?"

I sighed,

"No, no you haven't," I looked to him seriously, "I demand a least a hint though." I slowly regained my balance, my blood restoring itself quickly as my heat surrounded my form, giving my body that extra stamina for healing. Kain laughed before disappearing once again to leave me alone. Later that night, after I had hunted I sat on the roof of the mansion, having climbed there a few minutes ago. Bending both my legs at the knees I spread them slightly and resting my elbows upon my knee caps, folding them over one another. Laying my chin on my left arm because it was on top I stared out at the Black forest, watching its wildlife skitter about in the moonlight. Earlier after my little attack by Kain I had spoken to Vorador, asking him what my purpose was, and why I was so sought after. He bluntly explained that I was the Ancient guardian of Life Blood and Beast, marking me one of the most powerful. It confused me though, if I was a Vampiric guardian, then why was I a shape shifter? Why was I still alive? I was the wild card he went on. I had chosen to stay the way I was after seeing how all my brethren had died off from being different. By staying the way I was, I did not stick out as they did, not as badly anyway. I still held their scars. Each of us had our own though, like a signature to prove whom and what we were.

"I'm always singled out; I swear it is a curse placed upon me by the gods." I closed my eyes and sighed, it startled me that I got an answer.

"Think of it as not a curse, but a blessing. Maliya, you are older than us all, you reach towards Janos's years of existence, not only that but you have the ability to reach into the past and see through others eyes as you can the present." Kain's voice came from the darkness near the chimney at my back. As I fixed my eyes I found him leaning against the bricks, facing me sideways, his arms crossed over his chest, one leg bent its foot flat against the stones as his back.

"How long have you been there Kain?" He chuckled and came to stand next to me looking down.

"Long enough Maliya, to hear you speak your last words, that is all." He changed the subject, "Did you enjoy your exercise?" I smirked and nodded my head.

"Yes I did, you should accompany me on one of my hunts Kain. I don't always kill deer as prey." Kain shook his head no.

"I tend to go on my own hunts, alone." I smirked a bit more,

"Always the lone wolf Kain. Never yielding even to wince in pain, by many you are said to be a ruthless killer, not having a heart or conscience to keep you sane. Only rage to guide your hand. Yet they don't know you like I do." I let my voice hold a slight sarcasm, yet a hint of respect at the end. Kain smirked back at me as I stood to my last words.

"Very few know me as you do Maliya. That is why I must ask you remain quiet about my past to others." I raised my eye brows.

"You're actually asking me, I'm surprised." To my actual surprise he did not become angered as I spoke. Nodding my head I smiled.

"Of course Kain, it's not like I'm going to run to the nearest story teller and spout out your entire history." He smirked a bit more at me and I perked a brow, tilting my head.

"Good, for if you did I'd have to kill you and your story teller." I laughed and shook my head, turning back to look out on the court yard below, then to the forest beyond.

"I know you would, and for that reason alone I will keep your past and present under my tongue." From the corner of my eye I saw him actually smile and chuckled, knowing it was truly never like him to do so. As the moon came up over the trees he burst a very strange question on me and I laughed as he finished.

"I have no true objections Kain," I put a hand on his chest moving closer to him, "As long as I get top at the end." He laughed full out and then looked back to me, sealing our deal with another one of his rough kisses and a setting of his possessive cloven hands on my waist. It was not like I minded though, I could always bite back.

And so Maliya left Kain's life in the back of her mind. Vorador's history as well remained locked away in the recesses of her thoughts, forever more.


End file.
